fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophia
, Sofiya |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Half-Human Half-Manakete |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade (Cameo) Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 14: Arcadia (The Binding Blade) |class =Shaman (The Binding Blade) Sorcerer (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Saori Oonishi English Wendee Lee }} Sophia is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade who makes a minor appearance in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is a half-dragon girl from Arcadia. Profile The Blazing Blade Sophia makes a brief cameo, where she is looking for Athos and can have conversations with different members of Eliwood's army if the player visits the ruin village at the bottom right of the map. She also apparently knows Hawkeye, accidentally mistaking him for the Archsage like everyone else when he send Hawkeye to the ruins. Hawkeye asks her to tell his daughter that he will be home and she says she will. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Sophia was captured by Bern forces and sent to the same prison cell as Cecilia, where she treated the general's wounds using her powers. Aside from that, she can see the future, though not clearly. She then leads the Alliance army to Arcadia, in order to help the people there shake off Bern's invasion. Though she has little background, in support conversations she speaks slowly, demonstrating her shyness. It is noted that she is very old, about one century of age. Sophia cannot transform into a dragon, even though she is half-human half-dragon, as she does not seem to possess a dragonstone. She can form a close friendship with Raigh and can marry Roy if they have A-support in the end. In-Game ''The Binding Blade'' Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |55% |40% |30% |20% |20% |55% |} Promotion Gains +1 E }} Supports *Igrene *Fae *Niime *Roy *Raigh Overall Sophia is the secondary Shaman recruited just two chapters after Raigh. Her low base stats are reflective of her low starting level, giving her room to grow and possibly compete with Raigh. However, Sophia suffers from her late start and low base as most enemies are promoted and most of the playable army up until then will have as well. She needs to be fed kills in order to quickly catch up. Several mages are already recruited and had more time to grow by the time she is, thus unless they have been purposefully not used, it is hard to recommend using her over them by her introduction. Her recruitment map is her make-and-break as she needs to take full advantage of the limited mobility of most of the enemies to score free hits and/or kills. She is the only one who can retrieve the hidden Guiding Ring on that map as well, which if used on her once she has gained enough levels, will bring her to a manageable state for future maps, but will not exactly outshine her mage predecessors. Her stats are mostly balanced and growths with particular emphasis on her Resistance being the highest of the Mages, making her a decent magic tank and has respectable enough Magic growths to deal moderate damage. She is especially good against nearly all Anima magic when she uses her Dark Magic due to the inherent advantage of the Trinity of Magic. Unfortunately, she is also hindered by her low Con which is not aided by the high Wt of Dark tomes and her low Spd growths. Her low Def and Luck makes her crumple to most physical assaults and draws in Critical hits respectively. Sophia's strengths do not cover her inherent weaknesses and her one main niche of soaking up magic damage is an interesting quirk at best. While using her with enough attention makes her serviceable, it is hardly enough to overshadow most of her competition. Using her is mostly by player preference if seeking more rogue strategies with the available units. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes ;Nabata Prophet :''A shaman of Nabata who has lived a sheltered life away from other people. Sees the future. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Flux }} Tome |Skill= Flux }} Tome |Skill= Ruin }} Tome |Skill= Fenrir Dragon Gaze }} Tome |Skill= Fenrir+ Dragon Gaze }} Skills Overall Base Set Sophia began as an unassuming mage with a modest Atk and good bulk for a mage, but incredibly slow. She was often compared to Winter Tharja, but without the access to Armor buffs, making her an inferior option for the prevalent Armor meta of Arena scoring. Like many units released from the launch of Heroes she suffered from a lack of focus in her starting skill set and requires a high amount of investment to be used. She is among the many units to later receive a new Weapon and Weapon Refine, allowing some new specialization. Her initial Fenrir tome simply has high Mt but no effects. This changed when she received the Eternal Tome through a later update plus a Weapon Refine. Eternal Tome not only has a Raventome effect, forcing colorless units into a color disadvantage, but it also is a point stronger than Fenrir. She becomes a strong counter to the colorless meta as she severely weakens their damage. When refined, it gains a Bracing Stance 2 effect, boosting both her defensive stats by 4 when attacked, bringing her Defense and Resistance to a respectable 32/33 respectively, further pushing her bulk to stave off green and colorless units. Dragon Fang is a slow charging special that packs a decent punch when it activates, but Sophia’s Attack stack is not exactly the highest. Warding Blow increases her Res by 6 when initiating, boosting her resilience to mages. Fortify Resistance boosts the Res of any ally adjacent to her at the start of her turn by 4. Counters Her low speed means that her biggest counters are Heroes whom she cannot eliminate in a single hit. Magically bulky units can withstand her single hit and retaliate such as Nowi, Fjorm, and Micaiah. Fast Blue Mages in general, such as Linde, Ophelia, and Ishtar can also easily double her and work through her good Res. Reinhardt and Dire Thunder Olwen similarly throw their double attacks into her uncontested. A majority of the Quad-Attack Meta units such as Elincia, Est, and Cordelia easily unleash their four attacks. This will also include Setsuna, Bridal Cordelia, and Brave Lyn if she is not running her Eternal Tome set. Skill Inheritance Sophia can run either Reposition or Draw Back for standard mage Support Skill options, both of which has applications in different situations so player preference determines which one is desired. Her only other universal skill is her Skill C, which is generally left to a Ploy skill since she has a solid enough Res to employ onto the units she will likely counter. Sophia’s offensive build takes Rauðrblade to utilize ally buffing skills and increase her damage in turn. Glimmer syncs the best for raw damage output. Death Blow focuses on the player turn, further boosting her Atk. Chill Resistance lowers the Res of the enemy with the highest Res, giving her a better means to kill her most potent counter on their team. Sophia commonly ran Rauðrowl or Candelabra, utilizing the stat boosts to turn her into a powerful defensive unit with the stat boost of both tomes to all four stat. Candleabra allows her to boost herself even when solo while Raurowl boosts her while she is nearby allies, gaining larger boost the more allies she is adjacent to With the Eternal Tome, she has a new option to instead hard checking two colors. Bonfire works on her usually due to putting emphasis slightly more into her Def when stat refining her first two weapons and is a choice Asset for Eternal Tome sets. Close Counter is generally used for both sets to extend her defensive range. For the Eternal Tome, she can also run Triangle Adept to utterly wall off colorless and green units, countering the likes of Brave Lyn while reducing the impact of units like Brave Veronica and Bridal Form. Guard finishes off the set to slow down enemy special cooldowns. Quick Riposte is an excellent Skill B option as well, but it also works fine in the Seal spot in tandem with Guard in Skill B. Quotes ''The Binding Blade'' Heroes Sophia/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Sophia - Nabata Prophet (ナバタの予言者 Nabata no yogensha) : "After returning to Nabata, Sophia disappeared. There are no records to what happened to Nabata after the war, so no one knows how Sophia led her life from then on…" ; Sophia and Roy : "Sophia accompanied Roy to Pherae, where they married. Although she was never very talkative, her wise decisions played a major role in the reconstruction of Lycia." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Sophia is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology ''Sophia is Greek for "wisdom". This was the name of an early saint who supposedly died of grief after her three daughters were martyred. Sophia also appears in the phrase Hagia Sophia (which means "Holy Wisdom"), which is the name of a large basilica in Constantinople. Her name in the Japanese version, Sofiya (София in Russian and Bulgarian, Софія in Ukrainian), is a Slavic variant of Sophia. Trivia *Sophia is the only female Shaman in the GBA games, though she is not the only female Druid, as Niime is also in the same game. *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Sophia won 10th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 5:1. The voter comments seem to mostly focus on her shy, gentle, and quiet personality and the mystery surrounding her character. *Sophia shares her English voice actress, Wendee Lee, with Veronica, Maria and Lyn in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters